


Affection

by bexacaust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause all I need<br/>Is the love you breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

“Why?”

Zenyatta remained quiet, watching the stars fade beside Genji. The samurai put a hand on the monk’s thigh, shaking him gently.

“Please, please tell me. Why do you do these things? Why do you humor my foolish desires; watching starlight, watching sunrises. Why do you let me mourn; what is it in you that you can let a warrior weep like this?”

“Love.”

Genji jerked back, his systems skipping a beat.

Zenyatta turned to him, voice gentle as the rustle of birch leaves; tones like a pond’s ripples or the scent of incense in the early hours.

“It is love.”

“What do you love?”

“I love many things, Genji.”

“Then-”

“But the question you should be asking is WHO I love. You are not a thing; you are not an object. You are a fighter, you are a warrior, you laugh and you weep. You rejoice, and you mourn.”

Genji felt the hiss of steam escape the vents on his shoulders as Zenyatta’s spindly hand carressed his cheek.

“You are a person, Genji. And you are so, so deserving of so much love; I do not think I have enough in this body to match what you should receive… But I am willing to try- any way I can, be it small humors or grand gestures.”

Genji’s green illumination dimmed and flickered as he hung his head. He heard Zenyatta move, heard him lean and felt their foreheads touch.

“I want nothing more than to love you more than the world has hurt you. But only if you would have me.”

The morning rose around them, soft as the rose petals on a forgotten grave; and somewhere in a maze of steel and cellular restrictions Genji swore he felt his heart beat like a wardrum.

“You have suffered, Genji; you have broken into pieces at the feet of your family name. And I have seen you rise, repaired in molten gold and emerald glassand folded steel like a pheonix on the horizon.”, murmured the monk, his vocal components humming as his voice seemed to hitch, “And I wish for nothing more than to be where you fold your wings and rest and know- without a doubt…”

Genji lifted his helm to watch the monk’s face as the next words drifted from him like seaside breezes and mountain birdsong.

“That you are loved. More than words can say.”

Genji felt his visorscreen brighten as though tears filled living eyes as his helm tilted, as a zap of static electricity arced between where lips would be, in another time; another world.

The first lark of morning chimed its song as though it were a blessing.


End file.
